Memories Don't Fade
by Mew Socks
Summary: My first story, please R and R...I don't know how long it'll take to get another chapter up, so please don't get mad. Ok, I know the first person is Ayame, but the main characters are Riko and Gaara


(This is my first story, so please don't be rude...)

(The opening is from the thoughts of Ayame. Takes place at the Hiroshima temple. Where she has just awoken and began her chores. She's down at the last step...)

_Hello everyone, it's been awhile has it not? So many years has passed and so much has happened. I'm here to tell the recording of the past and the near future..._

_On the day Sasuke left, I met him after he met with Sakura. I tried to stop him. But nothing worked. He left me lying against the wall, unconscious, knocked out by his force. After that day they ninjas were sent after him. When Naruto came back empty handed with only the Uchiha's forehead protector slashed...I lost hope. A little later he left. With Jiraiya. We all know the story. I won't drone on it for too long. Soon after we left. Me, my twin, my beloved older sister, and my sensei._

_I still remember the day. Akira said her silent good byes. Kyo must have sensed something, for I swore I saw him at the gate as we walked away. I wonder how it felt to see the girl you 'loved', as he says walk away._

_Riko. I felt so terrible leaving her behind. We didn't leave her completely behind. A masked man was sent to train her. Our cousin. Yes, another one._

_The temple became lonely and cold. The candles weren't lit again for years, the incense lingered in the winds that surrounded the place I called home..._

_Nearly 3 years later we returned. We were welcomed back with open arms. I remember seeing the faces off all my friends. The one missing was the boy I had fallen for._

_A few years later we were on a mission. I was nearby when we heard a call for help. By the time we got there. We found out the third Great Sanin, Orochimaru was pronounced dead. Sasuke returned to the village. A lot of people thought of him as scum. Soon the shunning he got soon evaporated like the water on the training grounds._

_I was 17, I was an ANBU member. I saw him returning to the village and hugged him, yet he didn't return it. Later on I finally told him what I felt. After that he left. On a mission. Saying nothing to me...not even a good bye._

_But I guess not everything had gone wrong that year. Kakashi and Yoshiko finally got married and had a daughter. She has beautiful silver/white hair and big black eyes, just like her mother. It astonishes me how long it took them to finally be together..._

"AYA-NE CHAN!" A loud voice interrupts the kunoichi from her thoughts. She turns around from sweeping with the broom and looks at Konohamaru...Or more like a running ANBU member Konohamaru. He flings himself at her and embraces her into a hug.

"Hi to you too." She said shocked, he pulls away with a light blush on her face.

"You've grown up so much! I'm amazed." Ayame said with a smile.

"Konohamaru! We have to go see the Hokage!" An 17 year-old Moegi catches the pink haired nin.

"Well. Konohamaru...I guess you should go see him." Ayame said.

"Hai! Bye Ayame-ne chan." He said waving at her and running away to catch up with his team.

"I guess everyone has changed a bit." The kunoichi said quietly to herself then turned and walked up the stairs, she got to the top step and a wind blew at her making her cover her face and keep her hair in face.

Hmmmm...Where was I? Oh yes...My sister was married to Kakashi. He is now my brother-in-law. Don't be so shocked, some others have gotten married as well. Genma and Shizune tied the knot a while back. Hinata's sensei and Ino's sensei got married as well. I married them off. Kurenai and Asuma. I became the Head Priestess of the Hiroshima Temple. I took Yoshiko's place. She instead took over as being Head of the Hiroshima family. She lives in Konohagakure still, she still knows what's going on even though she's so far away.

Hmm..I'm missing something. Oh yes. Ronin-sensei and Anko-sensei. It seems they weren't ready to marry so instead they have been dating for about 2 years now. I'm still waiting for them to call upon me to wed them.

Now to my family...

I am still at the temple. Yoshiko moved in with Kakashi at his home. Hitomi married Iruka-sensei. She gave birth to twins awhile back.

Akira on the other hand...When we turned 18. A week later we were on a mission. After that she returned and then left again. The only people who know where she is at any given moment has been Tsunade-sama, Yoshiko, Hitomi and our new Hokage.

Her excuse was not wanting to stay in one place for so long. As much as I can tell is that she's traveling. She's still loyal to the village. I think I saw her at one point at the Inauguration of our new Hokage. Our birthday is coming soon in a few days...

The woman stops at the steps of the house and looks to the lone Sakura Tree, its flowers drifting off into the air. A rare smile appeared on her face.

Our 21st birthday comes nearer and nearer...The last time we have been together to celebrate our birthday like normally was when we turned 12. That was 9 years ago. Our house has been so lonely lately. But I make the best of it. I guess your wondering who our near Hokage is.

No suprise there, Naruto acchieved his goal, and got the perfect girl on his arm. Hyuga Hinata.

They plan to marry soon. Another soon to be married couple is Sakura and Lee. I remember when Gen found out she was so sad. But she cheered up the next day. I'm not sure what influenced her into being so happy but, I'm glad.

Who else is married?...Let's see...

Ten ten and Neji, they got married awhile back...

Jiraiya and Tsunade have been dating..its a bit bumpy relationship over there though.

Ino and Choji have been dating, seems like he found a way to her heart...

The biggest thing was that Gai-sensei is dating Negumi-chan! He says she's so youth-full and lives her life to the fullest. She says he's so amazing and strong. It makes me wonder...Gai-sensei is going to be related to us soon.

Shikamaru and Temari got married. I say he's been whipped. But they're in love. Temari lives in Konoha at the moment, but she still is connected to Suna.

Riko...Let's see my best friend and teammate has been gone for a few years. She went to Suna. She told Gaara how she felt, he denied any feelings towards her. This is where I come in. I 'accidentally' sent him to the wrong room, then locked him in her room with her for 24 hours. He finally confessed and I opened the door. Which he then almost killed me if it was not for my best friend. Who ended up strangling me in the next 5 minutes. After that I haven't see her. She's been in Suna for awhile now, and I haven't heard from her in awhile.

Gen and Emiko..I haven't talked to them in awhile they've been on missions and haven't been able to stop by and say hi or anything. It doesn't matter as long as they're happy.

Kyo was the one who hasn't been talking to me at all. He's just gone, mostly on missions. He has his own place now and is away from his father. I don't know anything else thas has happened to him.

"Ahh..Here it is." Ayame said she pulled out a large photo album from a closet and set it down on the table. She began turning through the pages. She smiled seeing all the pictures that captured the memories. She stopped at one picture. It was of Sasuke and her, it was at the Hiroshima Festival before he left. There were fire works. That's when she kissed him, he kissed her back a few minutes later but the pulled away when the fireworks got louder.

"Who took this?" She asked quietly staring at it. Then anger started to boil inside of her and she knocked the album off the table and rested her head on the cool black furniture. A loud sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes and opened them to let the tears out.

It's been years since we've all been really together. It's a bit sad. Even now, I still believe everything will be alright. It has to be.

Did I forget to mention that the Hiroshima Festival will begin tommorow at 5.

She stood up and dusted herself off. Wipping the tears away with the sleeve of her chihaya and went back to her work, prim and proper as usual.


End file.
